Shattered Confidence
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Ch 1: It's been a month since her last breakout and Mirror Mew's scheming to escape. Can Sola stop her, or will her alter ego gain the upper hand? Ch 2 & 3: And what about her new friends, can she repay them for rescuing her?
1. Mirror Mew Lashes out

Here I am once again, writing another Sola story. I have quite a few of these already planned out. And this time this one isn't a oneshot, it's most likely going to be a twoshot though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I sure as hell wish I did. I do, however, own my characters.

* * *

It was evening. Sola was busy washing the dishes; she was glad that Alice still allowed her to wash them, considering that no more than a month ago she'd broken a dish an nearly died from blood loss caused by recklessly cleaning it up. Alice was a forgiving soul though.

_"Hurry up Twain!" _Mirror Mew, her pill popping alternate side yelled. Sola just scrubbed the dish she currently held harder in an attempt to ignore her. _"I said hurry up-"_

"I'm not in the mood today Mirror Mew." She said through clenched teeth. Mirror Mew opted towards goading her goody-two-shoes twin some more, but chose to avoid provoking her for a change. After all, last time she had nearly died and if Sola died Mirror Mew would perish as well. _"Fine," _she said. She was planning on taking over later anyway; she'd hatched up a delicious scheme only a few days ago.

As soon as Sola finished cleaning the very last dish she placed it onto the pile before hopping down. "There." She said. "Hey Alice, I finished cleaning the dishes!" She yelled, Alice came walking in. "Really? Thank you for volunteering to clean the dishes Sola."

The Mew just smiled warmly. "It was no problem Alice. I'm going out for a walk, if that is okay. It is, isn't it?" Alice nodded. "Where's Puccha at by the way?"

"He's taking a nap upstairs, he didn't get much sleep last night, and he said he kept having bad dreams." Alice replied, gazing warmly at Sola, the Mew met her gaze and nodded. "Alright, I'll just let him sleep." She replied as she exited the kitchen. She headed straight for the door but stopped when she heard whining coming from upstairs. Such terrified whines at that. The sound of her best friend's whines made her want to do something, even if it was just waking him up from the nightmare. She turned and bounded up the stairs before opening the door.

Puccha lay in his basket, his eyes tightly shut and his mouth turned into a frown. _'Poor guy,' _she thought, _'he doesn't deserve to suffer like this.' _She had always felt like nothing bad should ever happen to such a kind creature. After all, he had never done a single thing worthy of such punishments, as far as she knew Puccha was a saint. Sola reached out to wake the Pikachu up when Puccha's eyes shot open, he looked at her with small scared eyes and he jerked away. Sola felt hurt by the action, but forced herself to ignore the feeling. Puccha stared at her with a fearful expression before blinking and shaking his head. "Oh Sola, it's you." He said and rubbed his eyes.

Sola tugged on one of her purple-furred ear before replying. "Hey there Puccha, what were you dreaming about?" The Pikachu gave her a blank look before replying, "Well, it's kind of hard to explain. I'm not sure what it was I saw in my dream; all I remember is pale blue eyes." He let out a yawn. _'Pale blue eyes,' _Sola wondered. _'What could that mean?'_ She quickly turned her focus back onto the Pikachu. She smiled at Puccha. "Okay, how about you lie back down and try to get some more sleep?"

Puccha stifled another yawn before nodding. "Okay." He replied as he lay back down. Sola looked down at the Pikachu, and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled before exiting the room and shutting the door. "Sweet dreams, Puccha. I hope your nightmares end soon." She whispered. She then went down the stairs and exited through the Poké-door.

As Sola walked along, her mind was plagued by the mystery of the pale blue eyes. _'Pale blue eyes, pale blue eyes, what could they mean?' _She wondered. Sola had always believed that dreams stood for something, sure there were absurd dreams that had no meaning, but other times there was a hidden message beneath them. Her mind was so focused on the pale blue eyes thing she bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going you street Meowth!" A voice shouted and Sola shook her head in puzzlement before remembering her guise that she always wore. It was designed to make her look like a common street Meowth. Though it was only designed to fool humans as other Pokémon could tell exactly what she was. "Meowth, owth." She said apologetically. The human just rolled his eyes and started walking again. Sola glanced around and saw that she was near the china shop. She gazed at the storefront before walking past it.

She headed straight for the library instead. _"You're such a bookworm Twain." _Mirror Mew chimed. _'So? As if you didn't read books yourself.' _She shot back. _"True, but I only read the pill books, not mushy love tales. And another thing, Shakespeare is really, really boring." _Sola bit her lip and trotted onward. _"Not to mention Ray Bradbury is ancient." _Mirror Mew droned on. Sola wished she could slap her rotten alter ego, even if it meant hitting herself, but so far Mirror Mew had proved immune to simple self inflicted pain. _'I'll have you know,' _Sola began, _'that I'm probably not going to be reading anything of the sort. I'm more interested in whether they have any new books.' _Sola was fascinated with reading, if it had words on its pages she'd read it, although she avoided most soap opera-ish books.

The town had a rather small library, but a small one was far better than none at all. She walked inside, eying the shelves with interest. A few of the people inside gave her a curious glance, almost all of them had seen her before. Sola had a reputation for coming to the library, whether it was with Alice, Puccha, or by herself. She walked onward, eyes scanning the titles. Most of them she had already read. Some were interesting while others would bore her to tears. She passed through the aisles, nothing caught her interest. She finally turned and left. As soon as she was outside she let out a yawn. Then she scratched at an ear before trotting onward.

The sky was dimming, shadows grew longer and the wind was barely noticeably. _'I should start heading home soon.'_ She told herself. She then decided to wander a bit more. Then something shiny caught hr eye, she glanced up and saw something sparkly lying on the sidewalk. She walked over and picked it up. It was a flat pocket mirror. She turned it over and gazed at the dirty glass. Wiping it clean she gazed at her reflection. For a brief moment she saw herself, but then Mirror Mew's face replaced it. Sola was startled by her darker half's sudden appearance. "Mirror Mew grinned at her, pale blue eyes twinkling in mischie- _'Pale blue eyes!' _She realized with a start. Her mind panicked as all the information came crashing down. She turned, dropped the mirror, and fled down a nearby alley. She stopped there, lowering herself to the ground she began to rock nervously.

Mirror Mew grinned widely and lunged. This was her chance! She only had one shot and it was now or never! She crashed through the barriers Sola had put up around her mind, tearing past the Mew's conscious mind. It was like trying to swim up to the top of the ocean after you had been dragged down. She worked as fast as she could. She then forced her way to the surface, attempting to pull Sola down under; the Mew was pushed under in the brink of an eye. In mere seconds Mirror Mew had almost taken over.

Sola flailed inside her mind, struggling to return. Mirror Mew chuckled. _"It won't work Twain." _She said. Sola ignored her words and lunged at Mirror Mew, grabbing her by the tail and trying to regain consciousness. Mirror Mew retaliated by cuffing her in the side. Outside the conflict was taking its toll on her body, she was clawing and scratching at her arms, two separate minds could not control one body to do two separate things at the exact same time. Sola shook her head and reached out, grabbing Mirror's leg before wrapping her tail around the other, she yanked roughly, and Mirror Mew fell. The darker Mew snarled as she hit the floor. She jumped up and kicked Sola in the gut, although it was a mental battle every blow felt entirely real to each opposing Mew.

The struggle grew worse, Sola was clawing at her ears, her legs, even her tail. Finally with a shudder she went still, her eyes grew dull, until they were a pale, milky blue. There was blood trickling from the gashes Sola had torn. Mirror Mew remained placid, and she gazed around the alley where her Twain had fled to. She began walking, headed straight for Sola's - no, her home. But even as she walked she felt slightly woozy. She tripped, and managed to get back up, her fur was mussed and dirty, but she continued walking . . .

The city air was still, as though it was watching the Mew's every move, hoping she wouldn't hurt any more than she'd already suffered. Each step she took sapped her energy.

As Mirror Mew went on she became weaker, along the way she tore a chunk of her tail out after it had snagged on a rusty bale of discarded barb wire. The pain made her scream out. She went on however, until she finally collapsed on her side. As she lay there gasping she felt her eyes grow heavy. _"So much for this victory, eh Twain?" _She grunted, Sola nodded and felt herself gaining control as Mirror Mew faded into unconsciousness. But even as she gained control she knew she would be unable to move for awhile. "But I have to get home soon, I won't die here, no, I'll never leave him. Never. But maybe a short nap will do me good." She murmured. Eyes shutting as she slipped into unconsciousness.

A few seconds later a large shadow was cast across her body. It wavered before coming closer. The mysterious figure kneeled beside Sola's body, paws checking her body over as it assessed the damage. The Pokémon slipped its arms beneath her, lifting her up from the place where she laid. Then it turned, carrying Sola's limp form along. As it cradled the Mew with one arm it stroked her ears with the other.


	2. Meeting New Acquaintances

You know what, screw it being a twoshot, I wasn't thinking when I typed that. From the beginning I planned on having more than two chapters. And here I go with the disclaimer,

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own my charactors!

* * *

When Sola awoke she was surprised to see that she was no longer in the alley. She was inside a room, lying upon a bed. She shook her head and tried to push herself into a sitting position. Her body was stiff, but it yielded enough for her to sit up and glance around. Her arms and legs itched and as she scratched she noticed her body was covered with bandages. _'Did Alice and Puccha find me?' _She wondered. But on closer inspection she realized this wasn't Alice's house. But if Alice hadn't found her then who had? She stared at the walls; a chic grey blue wall paper covered all four walls. There was a small dresser with a display box that held a dozen or more yellow ribbons along with five or more orange ribbons to the right of where she was sitting. She looked at the bed she was laying upon, it was a soft, comforting bed covered in teal blankets.

While she was absorbing the interior of the room the door knob turned and someone slipped inside. Upon seeing that she was awake the person smiled. It coughed and Sola's body tensed as she glanced over to the intruder. It was a Granbull. Sola had never met a Granbull before, but she'd heard that they were ferocious. Nevertheless, she willed herself not to panic. "I see you're feeling better." He said. Sola gulped and nodded.

He continued onward. "I was worried about you when I found you; you were such a small creature, lying out in the middle of the alley, bleeding like you were. Oh, listen to me prattle on, I should introduce myself. I'm Percival, but you can call me Percy if you want." He said as he held out a paw. Sola reached out warily, her small paw just barely took up a fourth of his. "I-I'm S-S-Sola." She said stammering.

"Hey now, there's no need to be afraid, I don't bite." He said.

The Mew gazed into the Granbull's blue green eyes and saw a soft, kind shine in them. "I'm sorry, you just startled me. No offense, but you are three times my size and I've never met a Granbull before."

Percival nodded. "But you've been told that we have a mean streak, no?"

The Mew flushed before nodding. "Y-yes."

"You shouldn't believe everything you here, you know." He added.

Sola nodded once more. "Sorry. I shouldn't be judging books by their covers," She apologized. She shifted her gaze towards the display case. Percival followed her gaze before smiling. "Ah, I see you're interested in my old contest ribbons."

The Mew gave him a befuddled look, "Contest ribbons? Is that what those are? I thought they were just normal ribbons."

The male let out a woofing laugh. "Aye, they may look like normal ribbons, but they aren't. You see, when I was younger I thought I was the greatest. Those ribbons are a testament to how great I was. Unfortunately I only got so far before I was finally beaten."

"What happened?"

Percival shook his head. "That's a story for another time. Now, what I want to know is why you were so beaten up when I found you. I've seen you around before. You usually hang with that nice lady and the Pikachu, what's his name?"

"Puccha," She interjected.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, that's the one. So what happened, did you get into a fight with someone or something?"

Sola went to answer, but a voice inside told her that it was best to be vague. "I don't want to talk about it."

Percival ran a paw over her bandaged ears, "Now you listen to me, if someone is bullying you, just tell me and I'll make them leave you alone." He said eyes hardening.

She shook her head. "No, it's not quite that easy."

Percy sat down on the edge of the bed. "What happened? You can tell me anything."

Sola paused, could she really confide in him? Could she actually tell him about her inner demon? _"Don't do it, Twain."_ Mirror Mew hissed. She shook her head and mentally lashed at her alter ego. _'This is your fault; I wouldn't be here if you hadn't of tried to take over!' _She gazed at the Granbull before answering his question, "There's this alternate personality in my head. She's who I used to be. You see, I used to be a pill popper. Adderall, Prozac, Lithium, you name it, I popped it."

The male nodded, absorbing he information. "Go on." He said.

"Well, I was perfectly happy with my life, living in a medicated daze day to day, but then I got kicked out of the place, I was shocked, what had I done wrong? But then I met Puccha, he offered me a home and a new start. I accepted his offer, deciding to change the way I'd been living my life." She took a deep breath, "But then the hallucinations started, I began to see things, things that weren't real. At least, I thought they weren't real, but then _she_ appeared."

"She?" Percival interrupted.

"Mirror Mew; the old me," Sola replied. "She started talking to me, tempting me to turn back into the pill addict I was. I started seeing her in the mirror, in my dreams, heck; I even hear her voice in my head. She's always there, taunting me when I make a mistake."

The Granbull began to stroke her ears once more. "So you've got a split personality? And she tries to take over sometimes. Is that what caused all of your injuries, a mental struggle?"

She nodded. _'Wow, it feels so good to finally get that off my chest, even if I'm basically telling a complete stranger about it.' _

"I've heard of such things before, but you are the first Pokémon I've ever met to have such a thing." He paused before patting her on the head and standing up. "Come on,"

"Huh?"

"You must be hungry, how about we go get some vittles?"

"Vittles?" She repeated blankly.

"You know. Food."

"Oh," she replied feeling dumb. "Okay, I am hungry." She heard a weak snicker in the back of her head. _"Y-you and muh-me too." _Mirror Mew wheezed. Sola felt a bit concerned for her alter ego but brushed it off. She stood up and followed Percival.

The Granbull opened the door before gesturing outside. Sola thanked him before exiting the room. She had a question and quickly asked, "That room, it's yours isn't it?"

Percival nodded. She thanked him once more. The male waved her off. "No problem. Any Pokémon in need is more than worth helping." He replied as he led her into the kitchen.

A male with short black hair looked up from his cereal. "Ah, the Meowth you found is feeling better now, eh? Come closer," he said.

Percival gave her a curious look and whispered. "I've been wondering, why does he keep calling you a Meowth?" Sola gave him a bemused smile before whispering back. "Because it's part of my disguise. Humans can't see through it, but fellow Pokémon like you can."

She took a few tentive steps forward, ears pulled back. The male's green eyes were warm and friendly with just a spark of competitiveness in them. "Come here girl." He said and gestured for her to come closer.

Sola stepped forward. She then smiled before walking up to him. The male reached out and caressed her left ear. _'I wonder why everyone's petting my ears today.' _She mused to herself.

"So, are you feeling better? I was worried about you when Percy brought you in." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah, thank you. You're hospitality really helped"

"Oh! You can talk. It's not everyday when I stumble upon a talking injured Pokémon. Sure there are a few that have picked up on one or two words, but there are very few that can speak complete sentences. Although I must admit most Pokémon in this small town speak fluent English." He replied, green eyes sparkling. Then he added, "I'll bet you're wondering what my name is, well I'm Alan."

Sola smiled warmly. "My name's Sola."

"Now why does that name sound familiar?" Alan asked suddenly.

Percival spoke up. "Because she's always hanging with Alice."

Alan stiffened and Sola saw him flush for a few seconds before recomposing himself. He gave her an evaluating gaze. "You're Alice's?" His voice was low, and shaky.

Sola nodded, "Yuh-yeah, why, what's wrong with Alice?"

The human suddenly shook his head. "Nothing! There's nothing wrong with Alice, she's perfect, beautiful even. In fact I think she's the loveliest woman I've ever seen. But it's not like I'll ever tell her how I feel since I'm so terribly shy -" he stopped, cheeks flushing as he suddenly realized he was rambling. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes."

'_He's in love with her.' _The Mew realized as she noticed the males embarrassment. _'He's in love with her, yet he hasn't told her. Why? Surely Alice would give him a chance.'_ She shook her head, was this how she would behave if she was still human? No, she sometimes acted this way about Puccha even though she wasn't human anymore. She reached out, grasping Alan's hand before giving him a big smile. "How would you like if I helped you . . . introduce yourself to Alice?"

Alan froze, his eyes sparkled in surprise. "You'd do that?"

"Yes," Sola winked at him coyly. "It's the least I could do after you saved me."


	3. Mission Accomplished

Here it is; the final chapter of Shattered Confidence. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic about Sola. But I can assure you the next story I'm going to be working on is going to have several turning points in Sola's life. I've had these stories planned out for some time now.

And without further ado, I give you the last chapter of this fic.

Read on!

* * *

Alice glanced up at the clock, 10:00 a.m. but still Sola hadn't come home. She was deeply concerned by the Mew's absence. _'Now, now, Alice,' _she told herself, _'it's only been twelve hours, surely nothing bad could have happened to her.' _She glanced down at Puccha, the Pikachu looked just as worried as she felt. "Did she say anything else to you?" She asked as she stroked the Electric Mouse Pokémon's ears. Puccha shook his head. Alice let out a sigh, "I thought not."

They remained silent for awhile, both of their thoughts focusing on the same person, before the ringing of the doorbell made them both jump. Alice chided herself for being so nervous. _'Sola doesn't ring the doorbell, so who could it be?' _She wondered. She stood up and went to open the door.

There she was confronted by a green-eyed black-haired man with a Granbull at his side. But what really caught her eyes was what he held in his arms. An unconscious Meowth lay cradled in the man's arms, covered in bandages. A Meowth recognizable as none other than- "Sola!"

Alice reached out immediately, hands wrapping around the Mew's small body. "W-what happened to her?" she asked, beckoning the man and his Pokémon inside before shutting the door behind them. She laid Sola down on the couch before turning to him. "I- I'm sorry, I should thank you for finding her. I'm Alice." She said and gazed at Sola.

"It's alright, I completely understand. I'm Alan by the way. Listen, I have plenty of time to tell you the details, shall we talk in the kitchen?" As he said that his eyes went towards Puccha, the Pikachu was kneeling before his friends body, paws holding hers as he stared at her with concern. Puccha suddenly glanced up, "She'll be okay, right?" His gaze went from Alice to Alan.

Alan bent down and ruffled the electric type's fur. "Of course she will." Alice nodded and stood up. "Me and Alan are going to talk in the kitchen, okay? You'll be fine right here, correct?" Puccha bobbed his head, eyes unwavering from Sola's collapsed form. "Sure."

As soon as Alice and Alan were out of the room Sola opened an eye, she checked to make sure the coast was clear before sitting up. Puccha nearly jumped out of his skin. "Sola, you're awa-" Percival cut him off by placing a paw over the Pikachu's mouth. Sola put a paw to her mouth and made a shushing sound. "Sh, yes Puccha, I'm fine, but don't tell Alice yet, okay?" The younger male nodded his head despite not knowing why he couldn't tell Alice.

She motioned for Percy to remove his paw, which he did. Puccha glanced at the larger male before returning his attention to Sola. "Why don't you want me to tell Alice?"

Sola pointed to the window on the kitchen door, Alice had her back to it and Alan was talking to her. "Because I want to get those two together and if Alice is fussing over me too much she won't be able to focus on Alan."

Puccha tilted his head. "They're together right now, right?"

Sola fought back a laugh. "Yes, they are together as in near each other, but I mean together as in becoming a couple."

The Pikachu suddenly gave her a puzzled look before nodding. "Oh, you mean a couple as in love. Okay, I understand." He turned to face Percival. "Who is he?"

"A friend, now sh, we've got to be quiet in order for this to work. Now you stay here." With that she stepped over to the door, opened it a crack and slipped inside.

"I'm really glad you took such great care of her after you found her," Alice said as she sipped a cup of tea.

Alan nodded. "Really, it was my pleasure." He said in a stutter tone. "If you must know, it was Percival, my Granbull who found her." His voice was quavering more and more as he talked.

"So that Granbull's yours? He looks familiar, have I seen him before?" Alice asked, seeming to not notice the male's shaky response.

Sola saw Alan's eyes sparkle a bit before he replied. "Well, he used to be in contests, you might have seen him on T.V. . . . " He trailed off, mumbling something inaudible to himself.

Sola began to worry. _'At this rate he'll get tongue tied.' _

She slipped back out of the kitchen. Percival gave her a look. "How's it going?"

Sola shook her head. "Not good, his voice is shaking even more than it was before."

The Granbull let out a sigh. "Now what?"

"Just give me a minute to think." The Mew paced around the room. What could she do? Suddenly she got an idea. "You two, listen. I'm going to head inside and get their attention. Puccha, you push Alice towards Alan, and Percy, give Alan a little shove towards Alice, okay?"

The two nodded and Sola gestured for them to follow.

She snuck inside and stood in front of the table before grabbing their attention. "Alice, Alan." She called.

Alice almost dropped her cup as she hastily stood up and came over before scooping the Mew up in her arms. "Oh, Sola! I was so worried about you!" She declared as she coddled the Mew.

Alan stood up and stood beside her, smiling. "See, I told you she'd be fine."

Percival and Puccha shared uncertain glances before Sola winked at them. That was all the incentive they needed, both pushed their owners into each other. Sola quickly jumped down from Alice's arms.

Alice stumbled and almost fell, but Alan regained his footing fast and caught her by the arms, cradling her. The two stared into each others eyes. Alan suddenly helped Alice back up, but didn't release his hold on her arms. Both flushed. Puccha and Percival gazed at the two before Sola ushered them out of the kitchen. Right before she left she heard Alice say, "I didn't notice how beautiful your eyes are."

As the three Pokémon stood in the living room Sola felt a smile creep upon her face. _'This is going rather easy.' _She heard a peal of laughter from the kitchen; Alice was laughing. The laughter was quickly joined by a second laugh: Alan.

Percival glanced at the Mew. "Is that a good sign?"

She nodded.

"How so?"

"If their both laughing it means that she's not laughing at him, but laughing with him. That means he must have said something funny to her." Sola said.

"Are you sure?" The Granbull prodded.

"Positive."

A few seconds later the two exited the kitchen, grins upon their faces. Sola noticed that Alan's hand was touching Alice's.

Alan turned to Alice and then the female said, "Thanks again for taking care of Sola."

Alan nodded. "Sure thing. Well, like I said, I'll be going."

Alice nodded before suddenly flushing and asking, "You are coming over here tommorrow, right?"

The black-haired male nodded. "Without a doubt."

Alice opened the door. "Then I'll see you then."

"Okay." Alan replied. He patted his side, "Come on, Percy, let's go!"

The Granbull grasped Sola's paw suddenly and shook it. "If you ever feel like visiting us feel free to come by."

Sola smiled. "I'll remember that!"

The larger male mouthed a thanks before bounding to the door and eaving with his owner.

Sola's smile grew incredibly wide.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
